The New Immortals: Return of the Olympians
by ahmadqazi132
Summary: Title says it, Hope you like it. First read The New Immortals so you know whats happening in the story. Submit your characters in your reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. This is the second book in a, hopefully, series. I don't know what to name it so I just named it The New Immortals, Book 2: The Return of the Olympians (Author:Spoiler). Thank you Aons for this amazing idea.

Thank you Annabeth Brady for being the beta of this story.

Keep reviewing and give me your great ideas.

Apply your Characters in your review with this format,

Name:

Age:

Parent:

Powers:

Personality:

199 years, 12 months, and 30 days later.( Don't worry, I need that.)

Percy P.O.V

It has been almost two hundred years now that my reign has started. We had some minor wars against monsters but thankfully no serious ones yet.

The Defenders of Atlantis had been given the gift of immortality and they had enchanted earth and water powers. They could breathe underwater, make minor earthquakes, etc.

Annabeth and I had twins, Beth, who is the minor Goddess of water and wisdom, and Jack, who is the minor God of the earth and War. (A/N: Athena was the goddess of war and wisdom.) I named Jack, Jack for two reasons. My last name was Jackson and in honour of my liutenent, Jack, the son of Hermes who had died a hundred and five years ago in a battle against the chimera when the Chimera tried to attack me but he got in the way to protect me.

Camp Atlantis had grown into a huge camp with over thirty cabins. We had decided to make the most loyal campers immortal, so about 50 of the 600 campers were immortal.

Annabeth came up to me excited and said,

"Tomorrow is the two hundredth anniversary of our reign!''

I smiled and told her to plan a great party for tomorrow. I was so busy with my duties I didn't even remember that tomorrow would be March 14. I sent an IM to Olympus and told Frank and Hazel to come to Atlantis tomorrow.

After I did that, a guard came and said Lord Chaos was waiting for me in my palace and he wanted me to come meet him. I left my work there and went to my palace and greeted Chaos.

"Welcome, Lord Chaos, to your city."

"Ah, Percy. I must tell you something important."

'Yes, my lord?"

"The former Olympians will be revived tomorrow on your reign's two hundredth anniversary. Prepare yourself and the others." After that, he just flashed out, not explaining himself anymore.

"Call a council meeting! Immediately!" I shouted to the guards who hurried to follow my orders.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(()()()()()()()

( third person P.O.V.)

Once the council of Atlantis was assembled, Frank got up and asked,

Has something happened, Percy? You just IMed us a bit ago and you weren't worried at all."

"Yes, the former Olympians will be revived tomorrow."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()()()()()()()()()

Do you guys like the first chapter. Review and apply your characters.


	2. More surprises

Thank you to those who reviewed the story. I am happy you people out there like this story.

I don't own PJO or HoO.

This chapter is dedicated to Aons, Hiyoshi Ren, Vulcan18, Bboy13, and dudeman21.

Thank you again.

Now on to the story.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Percy P.O.V.

After I said that, the room went into chaos. Some were happy, some were shocked, while some were frightened.

Annabeth came up to me and asked, " Percy, what if Zeus gets angry?"

"About what?" I asked though I knew the answer.

"About the change of power."

I laughed then replied, "Annabeth, Lord Chaos, who has more authority than Zeus, blessed me with ruling. Lord Chaos will deal with him if he tries anything."

"Of course I will," Lord Chaos said as he appeared in the room. We all bowed down to him and I asked, "My lord is something the matter?"

"Oh yes. Kronos is rising. Hyperion has already escaped his prison, Krios is gathering monsters, and the giants are slowly coming alive. I am sending some of my warriors to help you in the war. Percy, this won't be easy even with my warriors."

"My lord, I will not fail you," Chaos disappeared after that with a smile and 10 teenagers appeared or at least they looked like teenagers.

"Who are you?" I asked with authority.

"We are the commanders of Chaos. I am Zack, Supreme commander of the warriors of Chaos and also the son of Zeus and Hera." A boy with a black robe that had lightning on it said. I was shocked that Hera and Zeus had a son we didn't know about.

"I am Savion, Lieutenant of the Supreme commander and a son of Leo." A boy with a black robe that had fire on it said. Leo was shocked to see his son, who had died protecting Chiron, was alive.

"I am Karissa, A commander of Chaos and daughter of Ouranus." A girl with a black robe that had a design of air on it said. I was shocked to see a daughter of Ouranus.

I would have gone on but I need some characters from you guys so please use this format in your review.

Name:

Age:

Parent:

Personality:

Powers:


	3. Introductions

Thanks for your awesome reviews and characters.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Percy P.O.V.

A boy with a skeleton on his black robe said, "I am Veor Draken, a commander of chaos and a Son of Nico, Lord of the Underworld." Nico looked ready to pass out after seeing his son.

A boy with a trident on his robe said, "I am Horatio, Son of Poseidon, God of seas, and a commander of Chaos."

"Don't take it rudely, but when were you born?" I asked, a bit frightened.

He replied, "I was born when the city of Sparta was destroyed."

"Oh, ok."

A girl with a hammer on her robe, said, " I am Elizabeth, Daughter of Hephaestus, God of fire and forges, and I am a commander of Chaos." Leo nodded to his sister.

A boy with an owl on his robe said, "I am Jack, Son of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, and an adviser and commander of Chaos." Annabeth acknowledged her brother with a nod like Leo.

A boy with a hammer on his robe said, "I am Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus, God of forges, and a commander of Chaos." We all hugged him seeing our old friend.

A girl with a dove on her robe said," I am Silena, Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, and a commander of Chaos." We all hugged her too since she died fighting for the gods.

Finally, a boy with feathers on his black robe said, "I am Valin, Son of Travis, God of the Road, and the personal assasin of Lord Chaos. " Travis hugged his son.

Nico's son, Veor, said, "We are allies but we only answer to four people and four people only. They are Chaos, Valin, who is just one place below Chaos, Zack, who is just below Valin, and Savion, who is under Zack. There is only one exception, and that is the Lord of Atlantis, Champion of Chaos, Defeater of Erebus and Gaea, Perseus Jackson. We will answer him even over Valin, and that is Lord Chaos's command."

I realized he was reading from a scroll and that's why Valin didn't say anything. I invited them into chairs and asked about how many soldiers Lord Chaos had sent to help us in the war. Valin said that there were about 3,000 soldiers coming to aid us and I was impressed. Together, with the campers and Olympus, we had about 4,000 and they had been able to give us 3/4 of that much soldiers.

I will not fail. I will destroy the armies of the enemies.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I know it's not much but I didn't have time. Sorry


	4. Teams

Sorry for not updating for so much time. I had a writer's block, so yeah.

I am sorry if it is short but like I said above, I had a writer's block thus making it hard to make it lengthier.

If you have ideas, tell me in your reviews.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I thank all of you who gave me ideas for characters and I hope I can use all of them.

All rights go to Rick Riordan.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Percy P.O.V

Valin started to explain what kind of an army Chaos had.

Valin said that each of the commanders had a lieutenant and that they would be introducing themselves when the army arrives. He said they had about 11 teams in the army, one for each commander. Each of the teams was named after a specific animal and the team members had control over it according to their rank.

Zack's team was Team Eagle. They had mastery over eagles and some air. Savion was the same team as Zack since he was Zack's lieutenant. Karissa's team was Team Mustang so they had power over horses and stuff like that. Veor's team was Team Hellhound so they could control hellhounds and summon them, etc. Horatio's team was Team Shark so they could control sharks.

Elizabeth's team was Team Phoenix so they could call down the legendary Phoenixes. Jack's team was Team Owl and Beckendorf's team was Team Dragon so they could call down dragons. Silena's team was Team Dove. Finally, Valin's team was Team Falcon so they could go fast, fly, etc.

A camper said that the army had arrived in Camp Atlantis.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys.

Third Person P.O.V.

The Army of Chaos was a sight to behold, they were divided into groups led by a lieutenant and each group had the same clothing. The campers stared at them seeing such an organized army. Even though Percy had tried to organize his campers the best he could, they still looked bad in front of Chaos's army.

The Commanders of Chaos looked at the troops proudly knowing they had made a good impression on the campers. Percy and his comrades including Veronicia, who had been invited to become an Atlantean, stood in awe as the troops made their way to the hill where the leaders stood. Even Veronicia's elite troops were filled with envy.

The soldiers of Chaos all bowed together as one and said, "We bow to the Ladies and Lords of Chaos." Then they got up and did another bow.

"We bow to the Champion, Lord Perseus. What is your command?" To say that Percy was shocked was an understatement. He was shocked that such powerful soldiers would ask his permission.

He tried his best to act calm and said, "Lord Chaos has prepared cabins for each of you groups, he said to open it you need to put your hand on the door." Percy told them what Lord Chaos had commanded him to tell the soldiers. The soldiers did a bow and the lieutenants led them to their respective cabins. The commanders of the armies took their leave and went to join their soldiers. Percy and his friends watched the Army of Chaos until they were all inside the cabins.

After that, they all went their separate ways. Percy went with Annabeth, Beth, and Jack to the training arena of Atlantis to duel against each other. It was the usual teams, Beth and Percy versus Jack and Annabeth.

Percy and Beth started by Beth getting a wave ready and Percy charging Annabeth and Jack. Percy was good enough to keep them at bay for some time so Beth wasn't afraid of being attacked by the opposing team.

Just as Percy was about ready to start using his powers, Jack fainted and they stopped fighting and were shocked at what they saw. Jack had a dagger sticking into him that had the mark of time on it!

Hope you** like it**, its t_he _ best I could get right now. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I am trying to write good chapters but I need reviews!

Third Person P.O.V.

Percy shook with anger seeing the mark on the dagger in his son. He exclaimed,

"Kronos! I will throw you into the depths of Tartarus! I will cut you into a thousand pieces and ..."

" Percy, You can take care of Kronos later, let's get Jack to Will. He will be able to treat him."

But Will and the other Atlanteans were already here, they were shocked when they saw the mark of Kronos on the dagger. Will started to clean the wound and prepared to take the dagger out. All around them waves and earthquakes were happening because of Percy being angry. Beth tried to calm her father but it wasn't really working.

Will turned to Percy and said, "Percy, Jack needs rest, Get him to his palace and let him rest. Don't try to wake him because it might prove dangerous to him."

Percy nodded and then told Frank to get the army of Olympus ready and told Thalia and Jason to get the army of Atlantis ready. Kronos was not going to be ready to fight the army of Chaos.

Percy teleported Jack and himself to the infirmary in Atlantis and then went to the throne room to take care of business. He called in the council but Jack's chair was of course empty.

Nico stood up and said, "Percy, I will do as you say but do we even know how many troops Kronos has mustered. If Gaea had the energy to heal Kronos in only a couple of centuries, she could have brought dangerous monsters from Tartarus. "

"Aren't you supposed to know who leaves Tartarus? " Annabeth asked sharply worrying about her son.

"I am sorry but Tartarus can't be controlled even by me. I could of course ask Thanatos but even he can't give us a full report." Nico replied.

"It doesn't matter. Kronos must pay for this crime! He will not get away with this. He will be thrown into Tartarus after being punished for what he has done. "

Suddenly an IM appeared from a soldier from Olympus that said that Olympus was under attack. Percy immediately went with the Atlanteans and told his council to get Atlantis's troops underway.

When Percy and his friends went to Olympus, Olympus was in a bad condition. They started helping out Olympus's guards and Percy asked Frank if any reinforcements were near. Frank shook his head and Percy got angry.

There was a flash of light and every one was surprised to see the commanders of Chaos.

"Charge! " Zack, the supreme commander, exclaimed. Soon most of Kronos's army was destroyed. Percy charged at Kronos, but the titan of Time teleported away from there.

The army cheered and praised Percy. Zack shouted stop and said ,

"Shouldn't you be thanking my commanders and myself?! Without us, you would have lost!"

Now the soldiers were angry. They didn't tolerate anyone mocking their ruler and they took out their weapons.

Percy stopped them by raising his hand and then said, "He is right. Let us bow to these legendary heroes of Chaos." And with that said, he would have bowed had not Chaos himself had come. Chaos went up to Zack and slapped him right in the face.

"Did I not tell you that Perseus was my champion, the heir of the void, Ruler of Atlantis? But you still dare to let him BOW TO YOU! He shall decide your punishment. Percy? "

"He has said nothing wrong, let him be pardoned for he is still the supreme commander and the son of Lord Zeus, who was a ruler of Olympus in his time."

Chaos smiled and then said that they should try to attack Kronos's base as soon as they could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, Please review. I got 0 reviews last chapter.**

_

" See, I told you we should attack Kronos! But no, we don't know his powers, blah. blah, blah. If we hadn't gotten there in time, Olympus would be in ruins right now. "

Before anyone had a chance to reply to Percy's question, Chaos appeared with ... The OLYMPIANS!

**Percy paled and got up,**

" Lord Chaos, Lords and Ladies " he bowed down and so did the other Atlanteans.  
" Percy, how are you?" Poseidon asked his son.  
" As good as I will ever be."  
"Percy, are your armies ready to go against Kronos?" Chaos asked.

**" Armies! He only has the army of Atlantis under his command " Zeus exclaimed.**

**"There is not time to explain, Lord. All will be explained later, for now we must prepare to fight Kronos or he will attack us in Atlantis."**

" But Lord Perseus, It will be suicide to attack Kronos since Gaea is helping him." Alexandra said.

" Silence! We will defeat Kronos. He must pay for almost killing Prince Jack. "  
"But if Kronos wins from us, Atlantis and Olympus will be left defenseless. If that happens, Kronos will attack and destroy us. "  
" Enough! I have made my desicion and I will not change it. Atlantis wants revenge for the attack on the prince and I will give them revenge. Kronos will be in Tartarus soon enough!" Percy's voice got harsher and his body glowed with an aura of power.  
" Get each of your soldiers ready. We will leave soon. Go with your Olympian Parent and tell them what has happened. " Each god went around with their parent and talked to them.

No body P.O.V.  
Annabeth showed mother the way around the palace and talked with her. Beth followed them cautiously.  
" It seems you are Queen, Annabeth." Athena told her daughter. At this remark, Annabeth's face flushed and she weakly nodded.  
" And who is the girl? " Athena already figured it out but she asked.

**" I am Beth, daughter of Lord Perseus and Lady Annabeth. " Beth bowed to her grandmother who laughed.  
" And I take it Jack is your brother? " Beth nodded and Athena continued. " Well Percy better had treated you well or else he will regret it." Annabeth and Beth continued to show Athena around the palace.**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))  
Percy with Poseidon**

**Percy led his father to the throne room. Poseidon was shocked that the throne room was so different. Annabeth had totally redesigned it into a huge room.  
" Who is Jack? You seemed worried about him. " Poseidon asked his son.  
" My son and heir." Percy replied.**

**'' Kronos is rising. But my son, you have defeated Gaea, it will be an easy fight. " What Poseidon didn't know was that Percy controlled many other powers : Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Lightning, Death, War, and other powerful powers.**

Just then a soldier said the soldiers were marching to Mout Orthys, Kronos's base. 

**Percy and Poseidon teleported and went with the army up to Coloroado. There they met Kronos with a big army. Kronos was surprised that the gods had started to march but nevertheless, he commanded his army to attack. Percy rode out alone with a staff made out of diffferent elements. Parts of it were water, fire, earth, air, and other things. A ligtning bolt came out of the skies disentegrating many monsters. Then an earthquake which couldn't be less than Multitude 9 occured thus destroying more monsters. Percy made it so the earthquake didn't affect his allies. The cracks soon filled up with lava so many more monsters fell into the lava and even more died when he made a really tall wave appeared dousing the enemy.  
**

**Both Kronos and Percy's allies were shocked at the power he controlled. But he wasn't stopping. He made skeletons rise from the ground and made them fight the remaining monsters. Percy shouted,**

" Did I not tell you that I will have my revenge, Kronos. Now you shall feel real pain. " With that being said, Percy took out Riptide in trident form and shot a blast of energy at Kronos. Kronos defended himself with his scythe and said,  
" You may have defeated my army, but I am still a titan. You cannot defeat me. " 

**Percy didn't even bother replying but ...**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Hope you like it and pls review and you can still apply your charectars.


	8. Sorry

Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for a new chapter. I will update soon with a good chapter.(hopefully)


End file.
